Cassandra Clare's the infernal devices
by Jordan Rio
Summary: Jane runs down the hallway, " jane, get back over here!" will yells. before she knew it the dreadful monster upproached her and snatched her up. " let go of me you fiend!" the monster made a dreadful sound. jane turned her head. chance had saved her life! the boy pulled out the spear. " i think you owe me your life now, jane" " i do suppose..."


Chance and jane

Jane bridges was an ordinary girl, until she met chance Rodgers and will Parker.  
You couldn't possibly tell if jane was different or not from other girls. You would have to be a mythical creature in order to notice if she was human or not.

"Will do you think we will ever find that blasted demon?" Chance asked.  
"Chance he's a mouler, don't be so terrified."  
"But it's a demon!" " so?"  
"They're red or blue, they could even kill you or me. Possibly give me a heart attack for all I care but they are bloody savages."  
"Chance do you relies that the demon can't possibly have us die right?"  
Chance looked at will as if he had been kicked.  
"Yes , yes I do" the boy replied.

"Jane? Jane please do wake up" a woman's voice said.  
"I don't want to get up today can't I just sleep in for another hour or so?" Jane replied.  
"Don't be a baby. Yo have to get a new dress and possibly a little baby bonnet to go with it." The woman said with excitement.  
Jane looked at the woman standing in front of her.  
" oh- it's you Jeanette, I thought you were a maid." Jane said.  
She continued. " I will get up on one condition," jane said.  
" and what is that?"  
" you bow down to me as if I were the queen of London."  
Jeanette gave her sister a snarl.  
" fine."  
It was a beautiful day in London, everyone was out and about on the bright side  
It wasn't raining considering it was spring.  
"Maybe we should go to Paris, visit the gourde museum. Maybe even look at the Mina Lisa or Venus de milo." Jane said.  
" sister I was never to keen of those thing nor never shall be." Jeanette answered.  
Jane snicker.  
" guess you could stay, I'm the smart sister after all. And you the dumb one."  
Jeanette gave her sister the death glare.  
" I don't suppose you can hit a man without a bloody bruise can you?"  
Jeanette said in her snobby accent.  
" let's just go somewhere fun, shall we?

Chance at the lady with beautiful blue eyes, vanished wood curly hair and perfectly red lips. She was ever so adorable but she seemed to be talking to someone.  
He would love to go talk to her.  
" chance what ever are you looking at?" Will asked.  
" a girl." Chance replied.  
Will looked at her.  
"Oh my. She is beautiful isn't she?"  
" probably more of an angel if you ask me, I've never seen anyone like that before."  
" but aren't we of angels chance?"  
" we aren't as beautiful as she is though, it's as if god sent her down to me."  
"Of course..."

Chance tried to " accidentally "bump into the poor girl . But he knew he couldn't just do that.  
" here let me try." Will said.  
Will walked up to her.  
" hello there miss. Nice day Isn't it?" Will asked.  
" why yes- yes it is a nice day not a drop of rain water." Jane smiled.  
" I don't suppose you want to get a drink do you not?"  
Chance looked astonished.  
" sure " jane said  
Jane started to walk off with her sister.  
" how about I come with you? My friend and I would love to come with you."  
" sure but first my sister and I need to go buy a few clothes, you can fallow if you like."  
Jeanette interrupted. " you know if your going to stalk just go stand over there and lurk behind those shadows." Jeanette said.  
" I forgot, and what is your name young maiden?" Will asked.  
" my name is jane."  
" my name is will, and my friend over here is chance. He's a bit shy but once you get to know him he's a big lug." Will said  
Chance opened his mouth to object until Jeanette interrupted.  
" my names Jeanette in case you've been wondering."  
Jeanette whispered to her sister, " why did you say hello and what not to these complete strangers? For all we know they could've mugged us."  
" we going to go?" Chance asked eagerly.  
" the boy talks!" Jeanette exclaimed.  
" of course i can talk, I'm not a mute boy."  
" we should walk," jane said.  
" nah, we should hail a cab." Chance said.  
" here comes one now." He continued  
Chance waved his hand.  
"Take us to London's finest dress shop."  
And with that he gave the man a few euros.  
" jane how old are you and your sister?" Will asked.  
" I'm seventeen my sister here is twenty one. How old are you and chance?" Jane asked.  
" I'm just as old as you chance is the oldest just by two months. "  
" that's nice," Jeanette replied.  
" I take care of jane." She added.  
" you do? Are your parents dead?" Chance asked.  
" I guess you could say that, our dad is are mom is just off fooling around other bars and not being a so called mother." Jane said.  
Chances eyes widened.  
I wonder if her mother is pretty and her father could be handsome, that could be the reason on to why she's to pretty.  
The carriage arrived to a halt.  
The newly found " friends " opened the door.  
" let's find a dress shall we?" Will asked.


End file.
